


Atvadruna krietnam vīram

by Norias



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Latviešu valoda
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 13:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17829731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norias/pseuds/Norias
Summary: Kādus vārdus gan lai saka, kad krietns vīrs ir aizgājis mūžībā?





	Atvadruna krietnam vīram

**Author's Note:**

> Autors: batling  
> Autoru var sakontaktēt caur FA PZ sistēmu http://forums.fictionalley.org/park/private.php?action=newmessage&userid=45537  
> Oriģināls lasāms http://www.fictionalley.org/authors/batling/EOAGM01a.html  
> Translated from english

"Severuss Strups nebija džentlmenis. Nedz vārdos, nedz darbībās viņš nebija ne maigs, ne pieklājīgs, cik tāl vien es spēju viņu atcerēties. Viņš nebija arī jauks pēc dabas, un pilnīgi noteikti viņš nebija pateicīgs. Viņš bija raupjš, neiecietīgs, komandējošs, sevī ierāvies, cinisks, nepieaudzis, citus tracinošs un sarkastisks līdz kaulu smadzenēm. Un šo viņa trūkumu sarakstu varētu turpināt un turpināt, un ja pajautātu viņam pašam, visticamāk ka Strups pats atzītu, ka lielākā daļa šo epitetu viņam ir godam nopelnīta. Reiz viņš man atzinās, ka esot tik neiecietīgs tāpēc, ka vienkārši vairs neticot laimes iespējai. Ka laime nav nekas vairāk kā gaistoša ilūzija, ko tev atņems tieši tai brīdī, kad tev šķitīs, ka viss ir vislabākajā kārtībā un viss beidzot ir atrisinājies."

"Un kā tāds, Severuss Strups nekad ne ar ko savā mūžā nekļuva apmierināts, nekad nepieņēma neko kā pašu par sevi saprotamu, turpinot ticēt ka viss labais pazudīs, tiklīdz viņš kaut uz mirkli novērsīs no tā savu skatienu. Varbūt tāpēc viņš bija tik mežonīgs. Varbūt tāpēc viņš tā mīlēja savākt pie sevis visas tās lietas, kas viņam bija dārgas, un nelaist tās ārā no rokām. Tādas lietas, kā viņa lepnums, kā viņa pašcieņa, kā viņa mīlestība. Un, kaut arī viņš nebija laimīgs, jo laimi var nozaudēt vienā acumirklī, viņš bija apmierināts. Vai vismaz man tā gribētos ticēt."

"Kara laikā Severuss bija mūsu spiegs. Un šo viņa lomu mēs nekad nedrīkstam aizmirst. Pat pēc tam, kad Voldemorts bija uzvarēts, Severuss nekad neatslābinājās. Kā teiktu Trakacis Tramdāns, viņš bija 'vienmēr modrs'. Jo tik daudzus no Tumsas Pavēlnieka piekritējiem vēl nebija arestējusi Ministrijas likuma roka, un Severuss nevarēja atļauties riskēt, jo īpaši pēc tam, kad viņa 'nodevību' pierādīja ministrijas viņam piešķirtais Merlina pirmās šķiras ordenis. "

"Visā visumā, ļoti maz bija to cilvēku, kam Severuss Strups būtu paticis. Tomēr, lai cik gan daudzi viņu neienīda, teju ikviens burvju pasaulē zina par viņu. Pajautājiet jebkuram uz ielas satiktam burvim, pajautājiet jebkuram, kas pazina viņu, vai jebkuram, kas par viņu bija dzirdējis. Lai kam jūs nepajautātu, gandrīz ikvienam atradīsies kaut kas, ko pateikt par viņu."

"Ja jūs pajautātu viņa bijušajiem klases biedriem no tiem senajiem laikiem, ko viņi atceras par Severusu, visticamāk ka viņi atminētos, ka viņš bija skumjš, vientuļš, atriebīgs bērns. Ja jūs pajautātu viņa skolotājiem, jūs uzzinātu, ka viņš bija savas paaudzes visgaišākais prāts."

"Ja jūs jautātu viņa kolēģiem, tad viņi aprakstītu Severusu kā pieklājīgu un ieturētu - vismaz kamēr viņš nebūtu provocēts vai izaicināts - taču tai pat laikā arī atsvešinātu un rūgtas ironijas pārņemtu. Varbūt, ka viņi piemetinātu pie šī saraksta arī tādus epitetus kā neuzticams un aizdomīgs, ja jūs pajautātu viedokli kādam no piesardzīgākajiem viņa kolēģiem. Ja tomēr jūs pajautātu Baltusam Dumidoram, Cūkkārpas direktoram un Severusa Strupa priekšniekam, tad vecais burvis jums atbildētu, ka Severusu Strupu nomoka pagātnes slogs, taču viņš ir spēcīgs un ir ticis pāri tiem rēgiem, kas liegtu viņam palikt par patiesu varoni. Baltuss teiktu, ka Severuss ir ļoti dziļi iegrimis viņa sirdī."

"Ja jūs vērstos pie viņa skolniekiem, lai viņi pastāsta jums par savu bijušo mikstūru pasniedzēju, tad visticamāk jūs izdzirdētu stāstu par rupju, tiranizējošu maitasgabalu, visīstāko Nāvēdi. Vai arī viņi aprakstītu viņu kā īstu nelieti, netaisnu līdz viņa sikspārņa spārnu galiņiem. Reti kurš spētu paskatīties pāri tam. Un vēl retāk kāds atbildētu jums, ka uzskata Severusu Strupu par savu vislabāko un viscienītāko skolotāju, varbūt pat par savu vismīļāko skolotāju. Daži pat teiktu, ka Severuss Strups viņiem ir iemācījis kaut ko vairāk par mikstūrām, ka viņš ir apmācījis viņus lielajai dzīvei. Tomēr Slīdeņi reti kad ieslīgst sentimentalitātē, tāpēc diez vai kādreiz mirstīgās ausis izdzirdēs šādus vārdus."

"Ja jūs pajautātu..." balss, kas līdz šim bija bijusi stipra, pārliecināta un stabila, piepeši uz mirkli pārtrūkst, un runātājs visiem dzirdot ievelk elpu, pirms turpināt, "Ja jūs pajautātu viņa draugiem, lai cik maz to arī nebūtu bijis, tad tie atbildētu, ka visi iepriekšējie runātāji vienkārši nav pieminējuši visus faktus, vai arī nav tos vienkārši zinājuši. Viņi pastāstītu jums par Severusa Strupa drosmi, kas spēja sacensties ar Grifidoru drosmi. Lai gan pats Severuss visticamāk nolādētu šādu salīdzinājumu."

"Varbūt ka viņi pieminētu Severusa degsmi, viņa intelektu, vai viņa aso prātu. Varbūt viņi pastāstītu jums, kā pat vissmagākajās, visizmisīgākajās dzīves situācijās viņa dedzinošais sarkasms lika tiem pasmaidīt, deva viņiem cerību spēku, ja vien viņi spēja ieklausīties tai apslēptajā vēstījumā, ko šis sarkasms nesa sev līdz. Varbūt ka sarakstā parādītos visas tās dzīvības, ko gadu gaitā bija izglābusi viņa prasme mikstūru sastādīšanā. Es varu nešaubīties, ka viņa draugiem atrastos pa labam darbam, ar ko līdzsvarot ik katru negatīvo komentāru, kas ir teikts par Severusu Strupu."

"Ja jūs pajautātu man...  Ja jūs pajautātu man, ko es domāju par Severusu Strupu, tad es atbildētu jums, ka viņš nebija perfekts. Un neviens to nevarētu pateikt labāk kā es, man tā šķiet. Es teiktu, ka par spīti tam, ka viņš bija riebīgs, glums, atriebīgs nelietis gandrīz visu laiku ko es viņu pazinu, es esmu lepns, ka es viņu pazinu, es viņu cienīju un es joprojām no visas sirds cienu viņu un viņa darbu. Un es teiktu jums, ka viņš bija īsts vīrs. Krietns vīrs."

"Daži no jums varbūt šodien atrodas šeit tikai lai pārliecinātos, ka Severuss beidzot ir, kā saka, 'dabūjis ko pelnījis', kā man šīs dienas laikā ne reizi vien ir nācies dzirdēt, tomēr vairums no jums atrodas šeit tā paša iemesla dēļ, kāpēc šeit atrodos es. Mēs esam šeit lai godinātu krietna vīra dzīvi un skumtu par viņa aiziešanu mūžībā. "

Harijs Poters aplaizīja sakaltušās lūpas un no tribīnes pārlaida vērtējošu skatienu pūlim, pūloties atbildēt katram skatienam ar savējo.

"Lai dod dievs mums katram saņemt tādus vārdus savā atvadu runā."

Vīrs-kurš-izdzīvoja nokāpa no skatuves, pārtrauca _Sonorous_ burvestību un aizgāja.


End file.
